


Lord and Monk 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-27
Updated: 2002-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Do not expect to find historical accuracies in this fic.





	Lord and Monk 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lord and Monk 4

### Lord and Monk 4

#### by Bertie

Title: Lord and Monk 4  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Category: AU  
Series: yes  
Note: The final episode of this WIP. I do not have a vast knowledge of Medieval England, please do not expect to find historical accuracies here. Chad, my sweet, loveable and sexy beta, this is for you:) 

Lord Mulder was trying his best to get away from all the planning that his mother kept involving him in. He was thoroughly bored and wanted to spend more time with Walter and Alex. He could tell how much they loved each other and knew it wasn't brotherly love as everyone else thought. 

When his mind wasn't on the wedding or the two lovers, he thought of his sister. He missed his sister, Samantha. She was married two years before to an old knight who had taken her to live with him in London. Lord Mulder rarely received letters from her now that she had three children of her own. That was part of the reason he wanted to marry. He knew it was his duty and he knew that he would be doing at least something he could share with his sister now. 

He thought wistfully of his brief dalliance with Alex and was saddened because he knew their relationship would never be anything but that. He almost returned to his office when he saw Alex and Walter leave for one of their long walks. He decided to follow along, curious. To give them time to walk ahead of him, he went to the stables and ordered his favorite horse saddled for a ride. 

He followed behind them for a while and noticed that they held hands when they were out of the eyesight of the mansion. The love expressed was profound. He knew he would never feel for Lady Dana what those two excommunicated monks felt for each other. 

* * *

Alex and Walter didn't speak. They held each other's hands as soon as they were far enough away from the mansion and just enjoyed the view and being together. They were so absorbed in each other; they didn't even notice Lord Mulder riding behind them. 

Alex was determined to take Walter to the abandoned granary they had found during one of their long walks. He loved how shy Walter had been when he kissed and touched him in the open so he had decided to lure the older man to the granary. He was quiet happy to find how very passionate Walter became once they were inside. 

* * *

Mulder noticed the way Alex led them to the old abandoned granary. His grandfather had stored grain there during the winters but it had been abandoned when, one year, had been too many leaks and the grain had rotted. He smiled for he knew that the place now had a reputation for being a secret lovers' hideaway. He let his horse graze as he watched Alex pull Walter into the old shack. He dismounted and walked slowly to the small disheveled granary. 

* * *

Alex smiled at his shy older lover. He didn't understand why Walter was so reticent when they were so far away from the estate. In their room in the mansion, he was very loving and touched him as often as possible. He pressed himself to Walter, who tried to look away. Alex just nuzzled Walter's neck which caused him to moan. Alex's hands slowly pulled off the tunic that Walter wore, running his hands through the hairy chest he loved to touch. Without the trappings of the monastery, Walter had lost a few of his inhibitions but Alex had fully abandoned any he'd had easily. 

Alex's mouth nuzzled Walter's ear and he murmured, "Please take off my tunic, Walter." 

A shudder ran through the older man and he pulled the tunic off Alex and pressed that beautiful young body to his own. Walter kissed Alex softly at first then licked those sweet lips before he thrust his tongue hungrily inside. Alex moaned; his passion increased with Walter's. 

* * *

Lord Mulder heard muffled sounds from within the shack and moved closer. He slowly opened the door and was struck by the glorious sight before him. Alex was pressed closely to Walter and they were kissing passionately. He witnessed the large hands run up and down Alex's alabaster back and their chests caressed together sensually. Lord Mulder nearly whimpered aloud. 

Walter suddenly pulled away, sensing something not right, and gasped when he saw Mulder standing there in the doorway. 

"Lord Mulder...I-I must apologize for our behavior." 

"Do not be, Walter. I followed you both for a purpose." 

Walter and Alex stared uncertainly at Lord Mulder. 

"I have been watching you and I see how passionate you are together, I-I would love to be ... ah, hell." Lord Mulder, frustrated with his inability to express what he wanted, grabbed Alex and kissed him deeply. 

Walter looked stunned and before he could react, Lord Mulder's tongue teased his own and Walter pressed the man close to kiss the taunting mouth more deeply. 

Mulder pulled back to gauge their reactions. 

Alex looked at Walter, uncertain how his lover would react. Alex wanted to be with both men but he wasn't sure if Walter would feel the same. 

Walter looked at the pleading in Alex's eyes and couldn't deny his love anything. He moved forward and kissed Alex softly. He then pulled away and kissed Mulder. When he pulled back, Mulder kissed Alex passionately. This time, Walter growled, not liking the way Mulder's hand reached around to pull Alex closely to him. Mulder ignored him but reached back to reassuringly pat Walter's crotch. Walter moaned and realized that he would have two beautiful men in his arms. Not such a bad position to be in after all. 

Mulder grabbed Walter and pulled him against his back. Walter realized what his lordship was doing and reached around to grasp Alex's fleshy rear end. Alex whimpered against Mulder's mouth. He encouraged Walter to pull down his trousers. Walter moved from Alex's rear to Mulder's crotch, opening up the pants to slide down Mulder's legs. 

Mulder pulled away from Alex's soft, wet mouth to stammer, "I-In my pocket, Walter...." 

Walter fumbled inside the coat pockets and pulled out a little leather skin. 

"Open it." 

Walter opened the flask as best he could with shaking hands. 

"Pour some on your fingers," Mulder instructed. 

Walter did as Mulder told him. Seeing it was some form of liquid, soft to the touch and sweet smelling with herbs, he wondered curiously. 

Mulder looked over his shoulder and grinned at Walter. The twinkle in his eyes was visible even in the dim light of the shack. He looked down and Walter followed his gaze, and discovered that Mulder's hands were spreading open his rear end. Walter nearly dropped the flask. 

"Put the oil on me, Walter." Mulder's tone was deep and throaty and sent a thrill straight through Walter's body. 

The older man did the best he could, running his fingers up and down the crease that led to the opening at the end. He bit his lip when he heard Mulder sigh with pleasure. 

Alex, thoroughly curious, moved from suckling Mulder's neck and nibbling on Mulder's ear, to peer around and see what was going on. He saw where Walter's fingers slid up and down and he groaned at the sight. Walter smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover's lips. 

"Open me, Walter," Mulder gasped out. 

Walter returned his attention to his ministrations and Alex watched, amazed, as one of Walter's thick fingers slowly entered the flesh of the young lord. Alex asked, curious, "Does it hurt?" 

Mulder reached out and pulled Alex closer to him. "Would you like for me to show you, Alex?" 

Alex nodded his head, his eyes wide, looking very much like a boy not really certain if he wanted this or not. Mulder grinned and reached back and ordered, "Put some oil on my fingers, Walter." 

Walter did as the lord bade and, wanting to see what happened, peered around Mulder's shoulder to watch as Alex pulled down his trousers and spread himself as Mulder had. Mulder ran his long fingers up and down Alex's opening much the same as he had done with Mulder. The sight before Walter was almost too much and he had to express his passion some way. He became distracted with Mulder's long neck, a fancy took him, and he bit down softly. 

Mulder moaned and leaned back to press his lips to Walter's. Alex whimpered which alerted Mulder that he wanted to feel those slick fingers sliding against his sensitive skin again. 

Mulder returned to his task and ever so gently rubbed one end of his finger into the softening flesh. Alex moaned; it was a bit uncomfortable but more filling than hurting. 

"Are you all right, Alex?" he asked, trying to speak clearly as Walter returned to his task as well. 

"Y-yes," the soft voice was so thrilling that Mulder wanted to hurry to get inside the sweet silky tightness of Alex, but he bit his lip, distracting himself with the sensations Walter was producing in his backside. 

"D-deeper, Walter," he just managed to instruct. The passion rose in him, having never been with more than one bedmate at a time, Mulder didn't know if he could remain standing. 

Mulder quickly looked about, wondering how Alex and Walter would have been passionate in the awful leaky shack. Walter knew what Mulder searched for and he smiled and pointed to a mound of what appeared to be a makeshift mattress. Mulder didn't want to know what it was made from. 

"Walter, there is a blanket on my horse...." 

Walter, the only one with his trousers still on, went out and took the blanket from the horse to lie over the bed. 

He laid it on the bed, watching surreptitiously as Alex and Mulder kissed and fondled each other. At some point Mulder had taken off his coat and shirt and they both looked breathtakingly beautiful naked as if for his eyes only. He went over and ran his hands up and down both smooth backs and cupped both rear ends. They pulled away to grin at Walter. He took one arm each of the beautiful men before him and led them toward the bed. 

Mulder stopped Walter from leading them down to the bed. He grasped the tops of Walter's trousers and loosened them to slide down the long legs and groaned at what lay between those legs. He couldn't resist and bent to lick the plum sized tip of the long penis standing rigid before him. The sounds emanating from Walter made him smile. 

Alex, not wishing to draw attention to himself, lay down on the bed, and looked ever so much the tempting morsel he was. Both set of eyes looked down on him. One brown and one hazel, stared at the beauty lying in wait for them. 

Walter watched as Mulder crawled over to Alex and kissed him softly at first then more passionately. Alex's hand crept around to grasp Mulder's hair as their tongues worshipped each other. Walter, realizing he was getting rather chilly, nude and alone; he lay behind Mulder and teased the tempting ear in reach of his mouth. 

Mulder thrust back into the nice hardness and, without moving his mouth from Alex's, pleaded with Walter to continue his earlier ministrations by wiggling his rear end. 

Walter went in search of the flask and found it beside the bed where he left it to lay the blanket out. He picked it up and laid it between himself and Mulder and oiled his fingers once more. He eased his fingers between the curves of Mulder's rear and soon was rubbing the oil into the lord's sensitive skin. Mulder moaned against Alex's mouth and Walter, encouraged by the sound, slid his finger in more deeply than he had before. 

Alex, who wanted to feel the same as before, pulled away from that tempting mouth and turned his back towards Mulder. The lord grabbed the flask and oiled his fingers eagerly. Soon his fingers caressed the tight opening loose, and he slid his finger in slowly. 

Meanwhile, Walter had sped up his motions and had a second finger sliding inside Mulder. The deeper penetration had Mulder sweating, trying to concentrate on what he was doing to the beautiful body laid out in front of him. When Walter rubbed a certain spot inside Mulder, he cried out and gasped, "Oh, Walter, now I want to feel you inside me!" 

Walter paused as if the thought had just occurred to him what the whole business with the flask and fingers were leading up to. 

Alex groaned as well, and wiggled his rear end closer to Mulder, this caused a long finger to penetrate too fast and Alex gasped as a sharp throbbing began at his rear and spread throughout his body. 

Mulder bent and kissed Alex's shoulder encouragingly. He murmured in Alex's ear, "I will be careful, Alex. I do not wish to hurt you." 

Alex leaned back, he wished he could kiss those lush lips of Mulder's, but he couldn't in the position he was in. He hoped that it would make it easier for Mulder to access his neck and ears. He moaned happily as Mulder bent to kiss and lick his neck. 

Walter heard the moans of his lover and, taking some of the oil, he spread some on his manhood. He copied what Mulder had done earlier, and watched as Mulder pressed the tip of his penis against Alex's oiled opening. He did the same by following Mulder's actions. 

Mulder moaned as he felt two amazing sensations from behind and in front of him. Alex moaned as well when he felt Mulder's erection against his sensitive flesh. 

Walter remained quiet by biting his lip and holding onto the base of his penis. He slowly entered Mulder but the young lord was impatient and flung his hips back, which impaled himself more deeply onto Walter's cock. They both moaned together. 

It had been so long for Walter, he didn't know if he could last with such tight heat grasping his manhood so wonderfully. With Alex, he had chosen not to penetrate him since Walter had been worried he would hurt the younger man. With Mulder taking the reins, the worry wasn't there and he could take Alex at another time. 

Alex cried out when Mulder finally breached him completely. There was a slight burning and throbbing but soon, after Mulder began to move, the pain changed gradually to an intense pleasure Alex had never thought possible. 

Mulder had never had two together and he was thrilled completely. He suckled on the tips of Alex's ears as he thrust back to meet Walter's thrust then ram forward to thrust inside the virginal tightness of his sweet Alex. 

Their movements together were jerky but soon they established a rhythm whereby all experienced the maximum of pleasure as they moved together. 

Mulder could stand it no longer; he bent back and pressed his mouth to the panting Walter. Their tongues collided and they moaned; they retained the rhythm as best they could. 

Alex whimpered when he heard them kiss and Mulder pulled away to reach around and pull Alex to him. Alex eagerly lapped at Mulder's lips then groaned when Mulder's mouth opened to let him suck on his lord's tongue. 

Walter reached around and grasped at Alex's manhood which leaked profusely against his stomach. Alex gasped and cried out into Mulder's mouth and released his seed from just the barest of pulls from Walter's strong hand. 

Mulder groaned and pulled back to thrust himself deeper inside Alex's clenching heat. Walter held onto Mulder's rapidly moving hip, letting the younger man lead the way. A wild temptation struck Walter and he bit down on the smooth shoulder in front of him. Mulder cried out as he released his seed and continued to thrust deep inside Alex's still clenching rear end. He gasped out, panting his release. Then cried out again as Walter thrust hard inside him and then groaned his release. 

They lay exhausted, trying to calm their breathing and their heart beat. They were sweaty and reeked of pleasure. 

Lord Mulder sighed when he sat up. His rear end throbbed pleasantly and he loved the sight of the thoroughly debauched Alex. He turned to look at Walter and moaned aloud. The man was the picture of proud manhood at rest. He bent and kissed the partly opened mouth. 

Walter's eyes opened and he pulled the younger man to him. 

Alex, who missed the feel of Mulder's warmth against him, turned and kissed up the long back splayed before him. One errant hand found its way down the curve of Mulder's backside and a finger dipped inside the warm, still wet, opening. 

Mulder groaned into Walter's mouth, amazed that he wanted to have Alex inside him now. Walter, when he noticed Alex's head peering over Mulder's shoulder, pulled him closer and kissed his lover's lips softly then increasingly passionate. 

Mulder took the finger touching him oh so delicately and thrust the finger inside him. 

"In me!" he commanded. Alex immediately grasped his rising manhood and teased the tip against Mulder's rear end. 

Walter watched, mesmerized. When he saw Alex's face redden as he thrust inside Mulder, Walter couldn't sit back and watch; he bent and took Mulder's growing manhood inside his mouth. Mulder groaned aloud, thrust up into Walter's mouth and thrust back to impale himself on Alex. 

Alex wanted to kiss Mulder but couldn't so he took Mulder's hand that was closest to him and began to lick those long fingers one at a time. Mulder watched, his eyes heavy lidded with desire. His eyes closed as Alex continued to thrust into him and Walter's mouth sending him into bliss very quickly. He cried out his release and Walter took it all, cleaning him with his tongue. Mulder's hand rose and caressed the back of Walter's head, his fingers running through the short hairs he found there. 

Walter placed a soft kiss on Mulder's stomach then reached up to kiss Alex as he continued to thrust in and out of the young lord. One clever hand reached up to pinch one of Alex's nipples which sent the young man crying out then he slumped over Mulder, his breath heavy. 

Walter looked at how beautiful the love-exhausted men were. Alex was all flushed, sweaty and slumped on top of Mulder. The lord was flushed as well, but less so, and his eyes were closed too. Mulder's manhood, still rosy and thick, lay against his thigh, the tip just touching the blanket. Walter had never seen a more wondrous sight. 

After a moment longer of looking at them, he lay back and closed his eyes to sleep like they were. In moments, though, he felt a hand touch his half hard cock and he moaned. He opened his eyes. Alex grinned down at him, his hand running up and down his length. Alex whispered, "Thank you, my love." 

Alex bent and kissed Walter as his hand continued to harden Walter's manhood further. Mulder, being used as a pillow, decided he would join in the action as well. When he ran a hand down Walter's chest, pulling on the hairs and the nipples, the older man pulled away from Alex and moaned. He then bent and kissed Mulder's passion swollen lips to show how much he was enjoying the attention. 

In no time at all they had licked and stroked the older man into another release. They lay panting again, curled up together. Mulder lay between two warm bodies and they slept, this time longer than before. 

When they stirred awake, they were sticky and smelly. Mulder groaned. "It is getting late in the day. I must return or Lady Mulder would be quite upset." He rose to leave quickly, paused, and bent to kiss both men passionately. "We must do this again soon." 

Walter and Alex watched the lord's beautiful body as he dressed and left. Alex moved closer to Walter and sighed. Walter kissed the side of his mouth and whispered, "Lords have their own habits, Alex. Do not think he doesn't feel anything for you. I am certain that he does." 

Alex smiled at his older lover and kissed him thickly. He knew that Walter wouldn't leave him without wishing him well and saying he loved him. 

They, not having to rush home to their mothers, stayed a bit longer on the makeshift bed and held and stroked each other. They enjoyed being together but did not caress each other to arousal. Soon, they rose and dressed then walked back leisurely to the mansion. They were in time for the evening meal when they returned. 

"Albert, we will wash first before we dine." 

"Very good, sir." 

The servants, having noticed their master treating the two men as equals, treated them better and showed proper respect. It was very unsettling to Walter, who had never been shown respect in his life by servants, except as a monk. He had been a commoner like many of the servants and had worked hard in the fields before he had taken a vow to love the Lord above all. He winced a bit when he thought about that, but the look on Alex's face -- pure concern, love and adoration -- convinced him that for all his desires to serve the Lord and the Church, he knew what he had done was worth it. If that meant he would have to serve the Lord outside of the confines of the Church, then he would. 

* * *

When they entered the dining hall, Lord Mulder greeted them and they sat down to eat. He watched them, mesmerized how no one else seemed to notice the way they were so much in love with each other. His heart ached, knowing he would never have such love in his life. Lady Dana was a beauty and very smart, but he was not in love with her and he doubted he would grow to love her as many a priest told him. He drank his wine and ate quietly; his eyes mainly on the two men. 

Lady Mulder, seeing her son mope, thought he was restless for the wedding night. To her all men were desirous of the wedding night, not the day. She smiled and did her best to distract him with the wedding plans. 

* * *

The next week was busy and Lord Mulder rarely had a chance to be with Alex and Walter. They were rarely apart, but he preferred them together. He managed to kiss them once before he was called away to handle more wedding events. Lady Mulder was determined to keep him busy and he couldn't possibly turn her away. 

Faster than he realized, the wedding day was fast approaching. Since most of the events had been well planned, he had a bit of time for himself. He went on a walk with the 'brothers.' He took their hands when they were far enough away from the mansion. They smiled at him, not bothered by his presence between them. His heart ached at how well they seemed to take him in their life together. He was worried at first that he had become a burden to them. The easy way they let him into their loving relationship showed that he had nothing to fear. He didn't question why, he just was very happy they were so willing. 

He pulled them under a large tree and kissed them both, making sure he tasted their mouths completely before they resumed their walk to the old shack. 

Walter paused a moment and said, "Lord Mulder, I do believe it has rained a few times since we were in the granary. I know of a place for us to be together more comfortably." 

"By all means, Walter. Lead the way." 

Walter led them to a small brook that ran through the eastern corner of the Mulder lands. There was a rolling hillock just beside the brook. Its grass was thick and pungent. 

"Alex and I have lain here a few times." 

"Beautiful place, Walter. I do not think I've been here even once in my entire life." 

Walter pulled his coat off and laid it on the grass. Mulder and Alex followed suit. They sat down on their coats and kissed and stroked each other. This time Alex was in the middle. 

Walter and Mulder pulled off Alex's jerkin and began to kiss on either side of him. Alex lay panting, unable to express how sensuous it was except in sighs and moans. They kissed and caressed either side of his chest, and each suckled on a nipple as they came across one. Alex's hips thrust upward, eager for their mouths to go southward. 

Mulder grabbed Alex's trousers and pulled them down. His manhood greeted them with a wave and a bounce and Mulder eagerly bent to take it in his mouth. 

Walter, not wanting to be left out, pulled off his own jerkin. He then lay beside Alex to kiss and caress him. After long moments of kisses, caresses and nibbles, Alex groaned, "Please, in me." 

Mulder pulled off reluctantly then smiled down at Alex's flushed, heaving body. 

"I will show you both something new. It is most pleasurable." 

Walter and Alex looked on him attentively. He said, "Raise your legs, Alex, and hold them behind the knee." 

Alex did so, though he felt a bit awkward. Walter ran his hands reassuringly up and down his arms. 

Mulder took off his shirt and bunched it up then lifted Alex's rear and placed it beneath him. This exposed more of Alex who looked up wonderingly at Mulder. The lord motioned Walter over and he said, "He is beautiful open and waiting for me, is he not?" 

Walter nodded in agreement, his mouth dry. He was most eager to see what Mulder had to show them. 

Mulder bent down and laid himself almost between Alex's legs. He then licked down from just under Alex's twin sacks under his manhood to just above the revealed opening. Walter watched mesmerized as Mulder continued to lick then probe his tongue into Alex's opening. He groaned at the sight, concerting with Alex's. 

Alex gripped the grass tightly, totally unaware of staining his hands. Such sensations ran through him that he thought he would pass out with their headiness. He was thoroughly unaware of the whimpers and moans he released into the air or the effect they had on the two men above him. 

Walter grabbed Mulder's tempting rear end and pulled down his trousers to copy the man's actions on Alex. Mulder wiggled in anticipation and Walter guffawed. He caressed the lovely plump flesh before him and then spread the flesh wide. Without a pause, he ran his tongue along the groove to the round opening. He smiled when he heard the young lord's muffled whimpering. He almost regretted leaving the sight of his writhing Alex lying open on the grass but participating was far more pleasurable. 

Mulder, eager as always, thrust his rear towards the thick, warm tongue stroking him. He wanted Walter to penetrate him. Walter obliged and Mulder hummed his delight which caused Alex to cry out as he released himself on his belly. Mulder pulled away to lick the wetness clean from Alex's stomach and then leaned further down to kiss the panting man. 

Walter had heard Alex's cry of release but he didn't stop his actions. He followed Mulder down to continue his ministrations and soon Mulder whimpered against Alex's mouth. 

Mulder wanted more so he pulled away from Alex's sweet lips to say, "I want you inside me, Walter." 

Walter thrust his tongue once more before he pulled away to run the tip of his manhood over the lord's wet opening. Mulder pointed to his coat beside Alex and Walter reached over to grab the little pouch of oil. He quickly applied the oil to his fingers then prepared the beautiful man before him. 

Mulder took the pouch and prepared Alex, still shaking from the powerful release he spent earlier. 

Alex moaned when the lord's long nimble fingers caressed his opening. 

"Oh, Mulder!" Alex whimpered. He was still sensitive from Lord Mulder's previous attention but the feel of the long fingers sliding inside him was enough to raise his manhood again. 

Walter groaned. The sounds of his beloved were making him leak his passion all over the grass and onto the lord's tempting rear and legs. His fingers shook as he slid inside the tight flesh and he moaned at how wonderful Mulder's opening felt surrounding his thick fingers. 

Mulder, never one for patience or temperance, thrust his hips back, impaling himself on Walter's thick fingers that were driving him wild with desire. He wanted something thicker and longer inside him. In a matter of moments, his desire was fulfilled, and Walter's manhood pressed inside him. 

Walter hissed, wondering how he could stay like this for long. He never remembered his joining with his wife to be so passionate. He was too weak to fight the sensations running up and down his spine as he fully sheathed his cock inside Mulder. 

He bent and kissed Mulder's sweaty neck before he began a rhythm as Mulder had with Alex. The sweet sounds from both of them were almost too much for the older man but he bit his lip and continued. Surely God would not find such bliss shameful and sinful. He was certain it wasn't evil that led him to love Alex. Sharing such pleasure with Mulder must not be wrong; he rationalized, thrusting deep inside the opening that clenched him so well. 

Mulder suddenly slipped from Alex and pulled off of Walter. They stared, confused at the lord removed himself from them. 

"Show Alex how much you love him, Walter." The lord's voice was thick with his lust. 

Walter's eyes widened. He and Alex didn't express their love the same way when they were alone. He had never entered Alex before. He saw his beautiful lover's heavy-lidded eyes staring up at him with love and groaned. He had to enter his lover now and join with him as one. 

Mulder watched as Walter laid himself atop his lover and kissed him passionately as they always did when they loved. His rampant manhood slid easily along Alex's sweaty abdomen. Mulder murmured, "Inside him, Walter." 

Walter hesitated, half turning to look at Mulder but stopped to look down at Alex's passion-filled eyes. 

"Take me, Walter, I am yours." 

The sweet words were thick with desire and Walter swiftly entered Alex's well prepared opening. Alex purred his delight and Walter had to pause to keep from fainting from the overwhelming sensation of joining completely with his true love. He was so distracted that he didn't see Mulder move for the pouch nor felt at first the fingers sliding inside him. When those long fingers touched something, though, he cried out. He had to grab the base of his manhood to keep from releasing inside Alex. 

"Mulder?" he finally managed to gasp out. 

"Enjoy the ride, for I shall enjoy riding you, Walter." 

The voice was pleasant, though Walter caught a bit of laughter in the tones. He smiled and said, "I will do my best, my lord." 

He returned his attention to his lover, thrusting his rear out for Mulder's fingers. Mulder grinned; very happy Walter was so giving. He took his time preparing Walter, which helped distract the older man from spending too quickly inside Alex. Soon, Mulder was fully sheathed inside Walter who grunted as if in pain but moaned in pleasure when Mulder pulled out. 

They soon established a counter rhythm, Walter sliding inside Alex as Mulder pulled out of Walter. The pace was slow at first but soon built up as their passions rose. Alex moaned, trying to wrap his legs around Walter. Mulder grasped those legs and let Alex wrap around him as well, which helped him to thrust even deeper inside Walter. 

Mulder gripped those clenching legs tightly, trying to hold on as he continued to thrust, and gasped aloud when Walter thrust back to meet his. The man was as strong as a bull. 

Alex was soon crying out his pleasure, spending on his belly, overwhelmed by Walter's passionate love for him. 

Walter bellowed his own release shortly after, his lover clenching him so tightly he thought he would expire. Mulder yelped at how tightly Walter squeezed him. The man's backside was made of thick hide, he thought. But soon his thoughts were washed away by such sweet pleasure and he collapsed atop the broad back. 

They lay there, fully sated and unmoving for long moments, happy to feel the weight of their lovers, until Alex protested. Mulder was nearly lifted when Walter rose a bit from lying fully atop his lover. He slid out of Walter who winced. 

"That was one joyful ride, Walter. You should let Alex ride you." 

Alex smiled up at Walter with a question in his eyes. 

"I would do anything for you, Alex, you have but to ask." 

Mulder's heart throbbed at the love the two men shared and he nearly whimpered. He watched as they kissed so sweetly and lovingly, he felt instantly sad about his own life to come. 

Walter reached out suddenly and said, "Join us, Lord Mulder. You share in our love for you helped bring us together." 

Mulder smiled, almost shyly, and took Walter's hand. He was pulled into both men's strong arms and kissed by one then the other. 

Alex sighed and whispered, "I wish we could remain in each other's arms forever." 

Mulder closed his eyes, wishing that very same thing. Walter kissed Alex's nose, the only thing in his reach, and they lay together a bit longer. Then they rose, dressed and returned to the mansion. 

* * *

The day of the wedding loomed quickly and activities were continually going on in the mansion. There would be a feast after the wedding and, afterwards, the bride and groom would ascend to their bed chamber. 

Mulder rarely had time to say much to Walter or Alex, but the way they kept so close to each other, he was certain they were keeping themselves busy. He daydreamed of their joining together every night in their room. He wished he could stay the night at least once with them, but it would be too risky. The wedding was coming quickly and the distraction wouldn't do him any good. He tried to ignore them but whenever they were in his presence it was nearly impossible. His mother at least was far too busy with her time to notice his behavior. Not being able to stand it any longer, he slipped away to seek the two in their room. He knocked and entered when they bade him enter. 

"My lord, this is a pleasant surprise." 

"I have missed you so these past few days. May I stay for a while?" 

"Of course, my lord. Alex and I were going over Latin texts of the good book...." 

Mulder shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Walter. As much as I would love to hear your versions of Latin, I would much rather if you were 'with' me." 

The pleading in his tone and eyes brought them up from where they'd been sitting cozily together. They knew what he wanted. Walter moved forward and pressed his lordship to him. He kissed Mulder's slightly parted mouth and his closed eyes. Mulder couldn't hold back. He thrust his tongue into Walter's mouth to taste the older man. He hummed his appreciation. 

Alex, meanwhile, went behind his lordship and wrapped his arms about the slim waist. His fingers ran up and down the lean stomach and chest. When he found Mulder's nipples, he squeezed lightly until he felt them harden under his fingers. 

Mulder groaned from both of their movements. He knew he couldn't give this up after the wedding. He would have to think of something...when he could. His thoughts couldn't remain on anything but what the two men were doing to him. 

Alex's tongue was licking his ear while Walter's hand had opened his vest and shirt. Alex caressed the nubs until Walter's mouth kissed the fingers away. 

Mulder's breath hitched when the older man's tongue lapped at his sensitive nipples. He had never felt such sweet pleasure overtake him. He barely registered Alex loosening his trousers. Those nimble fingers wrapped around his rising manhood and Mulder groaned loudly. 

Walter kissed all the way down Mulder's body while Alex's hands sent Mulder's body quivering all over as his fingers slid up and down his length. When Walter's mouth engulfed his manhood, Mulder gasped aloud and failed to notice when Alex's hands slipped back. In a matter of moments, he cried out again when he felt Alex's tongue upon his rear opening. 

They lapped and nipped his flesh until he gasped out, "I cannot stand...." 

Alex and Walter rose immediately and helped him to the bed. They lay him on his side so they could resume their ministrations. When his manhood was taken again and again by Walter's mouth, Mulder was incoherent with pleasure. He didn't expect Alex's manhood when it entered him. He cried out and nearly released inside Walter's wet, willing mouth. 

He gasped, "Stop!" They both immediately paused. 

"I meant Walter only, Alex. Please continue." 

Alex did but at a slower pace. 

"Walter, turn around so that I may take you in my mouth as well." 

Walter looked up into those passionate hazel eyes and quickly complied with his lordship's command. In moments, they followed each other's rhythm so well; they seemed to move as one giant beast. 

Alex's tongue licked and nibbled Mulder's ear as Alex whispered something in Latin to him that he didn't quite understand. He didn't think of it anymore as Alex's hips thrust against him and he lost himself in the dual sensations. 

When Mulder felt Walter's hand caress down between his slightly parted legs, he groaned as the large fingers touched just above where Alex was entering him. He gasped around the thickness in his mouth when those fingers found a spot just beneath his furry sacks. He shuddered and spilled his seed in the older man's mouth. 

Mulder lay unaware for a moment, still shuddering from his pleasure. Alex kissed and laved his neck and shoulder, whispering a word over and over again. It sounded like muse. Was Alex saying he reminded him of the ancient muses? He didn't know. 

When Walter resumed his thrusts in and out of his mouth, he forgot the word and swallowed. Walter groaned and filled Mulder's mouth. Mulder let the warm breath against his thigh and the warm tongue lapping his neck to lull him. Then Alex cried and filled him with his release. 

They lay, half napping, until Mulder rose with a groan. 

"I am sorry I must leave you. Tomorrow I go with Lady Mulder to Saint Augustine's. Father William will officiate." 

"Father William will bless your wedding, Lord Mulder." 

"Thank you, Walter. I wish you could come with me...but I know that it would be dangerous for you." Mulder bent and kissed them quickly but whispered, as he saw how sleepy Alex was, "What was he saying to me?" 

"He was saying 'mine' over and over, my lord." 

Mulder smiled, dressed, then left. 

"You love him, Alex?" 

Alex nodded. "Yes, my Walter. I love him. Not more than I do you; never think that. I do not know if I could stay happy if he were not a part of our lives." 

Walter held his Alex in his arms and kissed him softly. "Sleep, my love." 

Walter pulled the blanket over them and Alex slept. Walter couldn't at first, his mind wondering if they could remain in Lord Mulder's estate. He knew the abbot would find out where they were. He knew they wouldn't be able to stay then. He was just thankful they would have this brief time of love and comfort before they would have to leave their sanctuary. 

* * *

While Lord Mulder was at Saint Augustine's, Walter and Alex traveled to the next hamlet five miles south of them. They learned that a pilgrimage was stopping through on their way to Yarmouth where they would land in the Netherlands and travel through the Rhine Valley to Venice for a long stay until they traveled to Jerusalem. Walter knew they had to accompany the pilgrims in order to leave the one land they had known for so long. They would stay in the lands longer than the pilgrims, knowing that when they would return, they would be far changed that they could return to England new men. 

"We can stay to see Lord Mulder's marriage ceremony, can we not, Walter?" asked Alex, his eyes pleading. 

Walter held him. "If we do, we will be seen by someone who knows us, Alex. It wouldn't be a good idea." 

Alex's eyes filled with tears. 

"Would you like to stay at the inn here, or return?" 

"R-return." Alex could barely speak with tears on his cheek. He looked impossibly young to Walter. 

"Come, my Alex. You are a grown man. We will be at the dinner after the wedding, I promise." 

"I-I've never been to a wedding," Alex whispered. 

Walter sighed. "We shall see many weddings during our travels, my love. I promise." 

As they made their way back to the Mulder estate, Alex was full of questions. 

"Where did you have your wedding, Walter?" 

"At Saint Barnabas' church in Norfolk." 

"Was it as beautiful as Saint Augustine?" 

"It was a small country church, Alex, but my wife and I loved it." 

"You loved her so much, Walter. I do not think I would be able to live if I lost you." 

"Do not speak of such things, Alex!" Walter admonished, upset that his love would think of such a terrible thing. 

"I love you, Walter, more than I think anyone can love another on this Earth. I do not fear what God holds for me if I were to commit the heinous sin -" 

Walter stopped and slapped Alex. The younger man cried out and ran from the road. 

"Oh, what have I done?" Walter moaned then ran after the fleeing man. 

He found him sitting by a pond not far from the road. Alex sat sobbing, his face in his hands. 

"Alex..." 

"You should leave me. Go on the pilgrimage, Walter. It would be better that way," Alex finally said, after wiping his face. 

"I will never leave you, my love. For I, also, do not think I would want to live if you weren't in my life." 

Alex groaned and pressed his mouth quickly to Walter's who blushed furiously. He looked about; glad they were far enough away from the road. 

"Why did you hit me, Walter?" 

The older man sighed deeply. "Someone close to me did that very thing you were about to say. I do not like to say it or hear it from others, especially ones that I love as I do you, Alex." 

"I did not know, Walter. I wouldn't have said it, if I had known." 

Walter nodded. "Come, we should return to the road if we wish to make it in time for evening meal." 

Alex grinned and stood up, offering a hand to his lover. A twinkle was in Alex's eye, but Walter took the proffered hand. When Walter stood, he pulled the younger man to him and kissed him, stealing his lover's breath. 

"I would stand before God and all who know us and pledge our love, Alex, if I could," he finally spoke solemnly. 

"I love you so much, Walter." 

Walter ran his hand through Alex's hair then pulled him back to the road. 

* * *

They made it back in time for evening meal, and told of their plans to Lord Mulder afterwards. 

"I would rather you remain here, but if you think it is best...." 

Walter saw the haunted look in Mulder's eyes. 

"Marriage is not for everyone, Lord Mulder. Yet, I think we all have potential to love the ones we are with." 

Mulder nodded and wished them goodnight. 

* * *

The next morning, they stayed in their room, having their meal brought to them. Alex was restless, and Walter tried to distract him. 

"The church must be glorious today, Walter." 

"Yes, I'm sure it is." 

"Lord Mulder and Lady Dana would be so beautiful in their wedding attire." 

"Yes, I'm sure they are." 

"I think -" 

"Alex, you have been to Saint Augustine's and you will see the Lord and Lady Mulder here for the dinner." 

Alex frowned. "It will not be the same." 

Walter sighed. "Would you rather we not attend the dinner? We can remain here all day and all night." 

Alex shook his head and let Walter finally tell him of the route they would be taking to the Holy Land. 

"We will have to leave very early tomorrow, Alex. Before daylight, if we are to travel along with the pilgrims." 

Alex nodded and filled his head with thoughts of the adventures they would have traveling with the pilgrims. 

Walter smiled to himself, glad his lover thought of something new and more exciting than a wedding. 

* * *

Lord Mulder had never seen anyone lovelier than Lady Dana as she walked down the aisle to stand at his side. He thought that loving her wouldn't be so difficult. They had the rest of their lives to find out. 

* * *

When the wedding party returned to Mulder mansion, Walter was certain he was the one happier about it. His lover was trying his patience all day with his continuous questions. The only time Walter was amused was when Alex wanted to know what bedding a woman was like. 

Walter asked, "Would you like to lie with a woman and find out?" 

Alex blushed scarlet and shook his head. "I like bedding you too much, Walter." 

Walter grinned and kissed his lover, who suddenly wanted to know what the ocean would be like. 

* * *

They waited until all who was attending came. They decided it best if they ate with the servants instead of in Mulder's dining room. It wouldn't be a good idea to show themselves in front of any abbey members who knew them. 

The meal, even at the servants' table, was quite sumptuous and they were quite filled with song, tales spoken by the elders and a flavorful wine. 

Walter told them he and his 'brother' would be leaving for pilgrimage the next day. They all spoke well of them and wished them good voyage. One man said he had been to the Holy Land and told them of his adventures with many a ribald story that left little to the imagination. Walter hoped that would help Alex in his curiosity about women and wouldn't ask again. Alex blushed at the comments while the men all laughed at his innocence. 

It was getting late, and the servants were clearing the table, knowing they would soon have the onerous task of cleaning after the lords and ladies in the main dining hall. 

"We must go abed to join the pilgrimage, my good men. It has been a most pleasant experience being here with such kind and friendly folk." 

The servants wished them both well and the two finally made it to the main hallway to the stairs. They didn't notice a man who, having seen them in the corner of his eyes; turned to see them ascend the stairwell. The man couldn't believe that Lord Mulder would harbor such men in his own house. He would have to find out the next day from his lordship himself. 

* * *

The next morning, Walter woke and looked down at his beautiful lover who lay still deep in sleep. He hated to wake him, but they were late. They had to be on the road soon, or they would miss them and have to travel faster to make it in time to meet up with the pilgrims. 

"Wake, my love. We must leave." 

Alex yawned widely but rose. 

"We haven't said goodbye to Lord Mulder yet." His tone was most piteous. 

"If his lordship is awake this early, we will wish him all the happiness in the world. We can always send him letters of our adventures. I am sure he would be most gratified to receive them." 

Alex sighed, knowing that would have to do. 

* * *

Lord Mulder, having spent a very nice night showing Lady Dana what it was like to be with a man, woke when one of his servants knocked loudly on the door. 

"Lord Mulder, you must rise," Lady Dana said sleepily. Mulder didn't believe anyone would be even more beauteous from waking in the morning than the fully debauched Lady Dana. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses and the smell of her was very arousing. 

He kissed her quickly then rose to open the door. 

"Harvey, what has you pounding my door so early this day after my wedding?" 

"Forgive me, my lord, but the abbot awaits you in the main hall. He says it is most important you attend him." 

"Very well, Harvey. Tell Master Abbot, that I will be there shortly." 

"Yes, my lord." 

Lord Mulder dressed leisurely. It was the day after his wedding, and he was not about to rush. When he finally descended to the main hall, he was very upset to find Alex and Walter held by two of his own servants while the abbot stood in front of the door as if guarding it. 

"Master Abbot, what may I do for you this fine morning?" He hoped that in his tone, he expressed how he was not in the least bit happy about the situation. 

"Sorry to disturb you from your marriage bed this early after your wedding, my lord. It had come to my attention that you were harboring men I had banished from the abbey barely a fortnight ago." 

"You woke me to tell me of the men that are in my own protection, Master Abbot?" 

"They are under your protection, my lord? In what fashion do they need your protection? These men are fugitives of the church and I do think you should be careful who you let into your home." 

"Ah..." Mulder stood, seeming to mull that over then said, "I agree. I think I should be careful who I let in my home. Thank you so much for that advice, Master Abbot. It has been most gratifying to know that the abbey is headed by one so concerned for a lord's well being." 

The abbot was nonplussed at first then said, "I must insist that these fugitives be taken from your lands forthwith, Lord Mulder." 

"Hmm, you did not just tell me this was my land, did you not, Master Abbot? I would assume that would mean I am master of my own domain. If I choose to have these men in my land, that is my choice to make, is it not?" 

The abbot was quite taken aback. He didn't think he would have Lord Mulder refuse him. 

"It is your choice, of course, my lord. But it really isn't the position of the abbey to allow such men so close to the Church's lands. It is most unsettling. They are dressed for traveling; it would seem they won't be within your lordship's protection once they leave." 

Mulder's brow knitted. He couldn't believe the abbot was challenging him. 

"Then it seems I must accompany them on their journey to ensure their safety, if need be." 

The abbot had to concede at that point. If Lord Mulder chose to travel with the men, he would have no way of challenging his lordship's authority. 

"Very well, Lord Mulder. If you insist on protecting these men, there isn't anything I can do but wish you good voyage. I bid you adieu." He left quickly, waiting only momentarily for a servant to open the door for him. 

"Jenkins, please unhand my friends. I do believe they were on their way out when they were stopped." 

"Yes, my lord." 

Harvey came forward. "My lord? You wish to travel with Walter and Alex?" 

"Yes, it seems I must since the abbot has decided he must challenge my authority in my own home." 

The servant nodded his head and left to prepare Lord Mulder's things for traveling. 

"Thank you, my lord, that was most generous of you. I wish you would not ruin this time that you should be with your bride by escorting us out of the city." 

"You are a good man, Walter. I know that it was my sin that lead to yours." When he saw Walter begin to protest, he continued, "If I had not acted purely for selfish reasons, your Alex would have remained the sweet innocent he was. My sin influenced him and I should take responsibility for my actions." 

Walter hung his head in defeat. It was not his place to disagree with a nobleman over his actions. 

"All will be well, Walter...Alex." He looked in their eyes directly. He wanted to express that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. 

Alex's eyes were sad but Mulder watched as Alex smiled. The younger man seemed hopeful with Lord Mulder's help. Walter looked dubious. 

"We shall prepare you more properly. With the other distractions, I hadn't the time to ensure you were well prepared for the trip." 

Lord Mulder took them into his offices and shut the door. He held both men closely for a moment. 

"I think this is a blessing in disguise. You shall make it to Yarmouth before the pilgrims and I will be with you. We will be able to have a proper farewell." 

Alex grinned widely, Walter nodded. "Very well, my lord. You have been so kind to us...." 

"You have been both generous to me, Walter. I would have preferred you to have remained here indefinitely...." 

He didn't say anything more. If they remained, he would have wanted to commit the graver sin of adultery. He knew that the former monks would have refused him. 

* * *

Mulder took a large satchel full of gold and silver and hid it in one of the packs the servants prepared for the pilgrims. If they had known, he knew they would have refused it. 

Mulder slipped away for a short time to explain to Lady Dana his plans to escort the pilgrims to Yarmouth. She immediately praised his thoughtfulness in helping them and kissed him shyly before he took her leave. 

* * *

Alex knew they only had the short time it took to Yarmouth in Mulder's carriage to convince the lord he should go with them on the pilgrimage. He wondered if reasoning to the lord that since all of them committed the sin together, the trip would be most beneficial if they all attended. He hoped that would help. 

Walter stood awaiting Lord Mulder's final preparations. He brooded, uncertain if it wouldn't have been better to let the abbot carry them off. He didn't like the idea of Mulder having to face anything from his actions when he returned. Walter had always thought the abbot a fair man, but he was very well aware of the church's stand on parishioners, no matter how noble, who stood in the way of official church business. Lord Mulder had been right to stand against the abbot in his own home, but it could very well lead to consequences for him down the road. 

When Lord Mulder arrived, carrying a satchel which was immediately taken by his servant, he smiled at Walter and Alex and let them enter the carriage first. 

The journey was not very long, and relaxing, until Alex asked about the trip. He seemed thoroughly curious to know all the many places they would be going and all the cities they would stay. Walter patiently tried to tell him but Alex seemed like a boy wanting to know everything. 

"Have you ever wanted to travel on a pilgrimage, Lord Mulder?" Alex asked innocently. 

Mulder didn't answer at first but he nodded. "When I was a young lad, I wanted to travel, Alex. As I became older, I had more responsibilities that kept me from doing so." 

Alex smiled to himself, he knew that hesitation meant Mulder would love to go with them just to fulfill his childhood fancy. 

As they neared Yarmouth, Alex begged to stop. He blushed furiously and said he had to relieve himself. When the carriage stopped, he rushed off into the woods. Walter and Mulder followed more leisurely. He waited until Walter and Mulder separated momentarily then he went to Mulder. 

"Lord Mulder, I have stopped the carriage for another purpose. I want you to come with Walter and I on the pilgrimage. You said it was your sin that led to Walter's and mine. If we all go, we could face our sins together. I hope you will come. Please, we are so close. I want to be with you." 

Mulder had to stop and think carefully over Alex's passionate plea. 

"Lord Mulder, I know it may be too late, but I love you. I love you as much as I love Walter. Please come with us. I know Walter thinks it was wrong to have you take us to Yarmouth, but if you joined us, he wouldn't feel the same." 

The beautiful green eyes were soft and begging so sweetly, Mulder's heart ached. 

"Oh, Alex...." 

Before Mulder could answer him, Alex had fallen to his knees and pressed his face to his lordship's groin. 

"Alex...you--" He was cut off by the warm mouth nuzzling him through the cloth. "Oh, Alex...." 

Alex pulled away and looked up to say passionately, "I love you, Mulder, please stay with us and make me the happiest man ever." 

Without waiting for an answer, Alex pulled open his lordship's trousers and took his manhood in his mouth completely. 

Walter caught sight of Mulder leaning against a tree and as he moved closer, he saw what kept him so still there. Alex was on his knees attending to his lordship in the basest of ways. The fact that he and Alex had done so often many times didn't deter Walter from being angry. Alex had sinned greatly by causing Lord Mulder to commit adultery. He knew the Lord would forgive Alex because it was in Alex's nature to be innocent no matter how sinful his actions. He just wasn't sure if he could be as forgiving as the Lord. 

He watched as Mulder cried out his release and Alex cleaned him then leaned his head against his lordship's thigh to regain his breath. 

Mulder's hand reached out and ran through Alex's hair. He looked full of thought and Walter knew the man should be a bit pensive after he had committed a great sin. 

"Alex, you are so sweet and innocent, though your actions are not. I must confess that I do love you as well, so much that it has been breaking my heart knowing you and Walter will leave and may never return to me." 

"You will come then?" 

Mulder laughed and shook his head. "I should refuse you just to see you're puppy eyes again, my Alex." 

Alex looked up wide-eyed. "You will come?" 

Mulder grinned at the amazement on the other man's face. 

"Yes, my sweet Alex, I will go with you and Walter. How could I refuse one who has so passionately helped me in my first sin as a married man?" 

At the look on Alex's face, he continued, "Walter is a good man and likes to see others just as good, but I am far too passionate a man to have stayed in my marriage bed for long." 

They heard Walter's intake of breath. They turned and Alex rose from his kneeling position. Alex grinned widely and held out his hand. 

"Walter, Mulder has made a decision!" 

"Alex, you have sinned against his lordship--" Walter was cut off by Mulder. 

"No, Walter, he was opening my eyes to who I love and what I really want. I want to be with the men I love and not in a loveless marriage. I would have left my marriage bed soon to seek what I was missing. It would never have worked because what I would have been missing would be you and Alex." 

Walter stared a bit uncertainly at his lordship and Alex. 

"You love Alex; I have known this, Mulder. You cannot say that now you love me." 

"I love as you love, Walter. You had Alex to yourself but allowed me into your love so easily because your love knows no bounds. We both love him that much. I am willing to be with you both. Are you willing as well?" 

Walter sighed. He knew he was bested. He loved Alex so much that he had allowed Alex's love to include another. Mulder spoke the truth. He could share Alex with anyone as long as they were together. 

"You would love me?" he asked almost tentatively, looking into Mulder's changing eyes. 

"Yes, I love you, Walter." He moved closer and took Walter's mouth with his own. 

Alex whimpered his appreciation and Mulder pulled away to laugh. He pulled his other lover to him and they all held each other in their arms for a few moments before they returned to the carriage. 

* * *

Lord Mulder had sent his men back to the castle with a letter to the new Lady of the Mulder estates. It wasn't unusual for people to go on pilgrimage to clean their souls and that is what he wrote to his wife. He needed the time to clean his soul while on the journey to the Holy Land. He hoped she would understand and take over his estates while he was away. He sent a letter to his mother telling her of his plans and asked her to help Lady Dana in assuming the role of Lady of the manor. 

Harvey had tried to convince his master to return with him, but it was of no use. Lord Mulder insisted on traveling on pilgrimage with Walter and Alex. A servant who had served his master faithfully all his life had no means of negotiation. He had to follow his master's orders and return to Lady Dana and present her with his master's letter. 

Once Harvey and the carriage were well on their way back to Lady Dana, Lord Mulder took off his finery and dressed like Alex and Walter, as if he were their equal. Alex blushed, seeing Mulder dressed as a commoner. Walter was equally flustered and did not know how to behave around him. 

"You must treat me as you would your own brother, Walter. You will call me Fox from now on." 

Walter pondered that for a moment. "Very well, Fox. Since I am the elder, you will allow me to lead. I possess the most knowledge of languages and have been to Europe once before. Can you take orders from me, Fox?" 

Fox blinked then swallowed. It would be hard, he knew. It was in his nature as a born nobleman to lead others. He knew he now had to step back and allow Walter his authority. 

"I will step back, Walter. To anyone I must be subordinate to you." 

With that fully established, they embarked on the ship that sailed to the Netherlands and their future life together. 

**EPILOGUE**

Alex brooded. He had just returned from his work helping out the new advocate who had arrived from Paris and not long after he had hired Alex to help him with some of his cases. 

Richard Courtois was a very handsome young lawyer who had taken up with a local Gypsy woman. Alex brooded because he wanted to leave with Richard who said he would return to Paris soon. He had said the country life wasn't for him. Alex felt the same. He had been introduced to many places since they had set out nearly a year before from Yarmouth and he now was continually restless to see other places the world had to offer. He wanted to move to the larger cities because there was more work for them all and there was more excitement to be seen and to participate in. 

This excitement was the very thing Walter worried about, though. Alex had become rather used to the comforts of cities and disliked when Walter or Mulder strayed to a smaller city or hamlet to live for a short time. The two other men picked up languages easier than he and he resented how easily they could fit into any society. At least in a larger city there was a better chance of meeting others who spoke English as well. 

Walter returned from his work as a translator and, because of his size and strength, had picked up work in various areas. What upset Alex was the fact he would come home smelling of strange women. He would admonish Walter who would blush and reassure his lover he couldn't help that the women, married or not, seemed to throw themselves at him. He had found he was quite handy with fixing a number of things that he would be hired to do if the local woodsmith was unavailable. 

Alex embraced him and gasped, "You smell like Widow Gervais!" 

Walter sighed. "Alex, you know she is alone with two children. I only help her with her firewood. She invites me in for tea. I cannot refuse a lady." 

Alex sulked but didn't get a chance to reply when Mulder came in smelling as he did of taverns and beer. He kissed the sulk off Alex's face and then kissed Walter. He grinned, knowing why Alex had the sulk to begin with. 

"Have you been naughty with the widow again, Walter?" Mulder jested with his older lover, knowing it upset Alex as well. 

Walter ignored Fox, knowing it was meant to anger Alex rather than him. 

"Has Lord Langlois tried to ask you to do something else than be his scribe, Fox?" Alex retorted. 

Mulder having been the most familiar around nobleman, found himself better suited to be a nobleman's scribe or something similar. Sometimes the nobleman would ask for duties above and beyond what was usually assigned. Mulder usually laughed at such offers but sometimes the offers were more demanding and then Mulder would find himself let go. 

Mulder pouted and shook his head. "Not at all, Alex. He is a rather tired old man who just wishes me to read his letters now he cannot read as well. Nothing untoward in that at all." 

"So how is young Richard Courtois? Is he still defending that pig, Alex?" asked Walter. 

"Actually, he is trying to defend the honor of a local Gypsy woman. I think he has succeeded in relieving her of her honor as well." 

They laughed. 

Mulder grinned at Alex. "He is a very handsome devil, is he not, Alex?" 

Alex blushed furiously. "Yes, he is. He is a very good advocate and knows the law well. He just thinks he is better suited in the city." 

"Ah, Paris, you wish to go with him, Alex?" 

Alex nodded, mutely. 

"Hmm, think we can go to Paris, Walter?" Mulder asked the eldest of his lovers. 

"Yes, but we are waiting for Lady Dana's letter. She was to send one as soon as she had yours, Fox. It has been nearly 2 months now." 

Alex knew that is what had kept them for so long in the small country village. He couldn't wait until the letter had arrived. Mulder, on the other hand, worried what the letter would reveal. 

* * *

Two days later a letter did arrive. Alex set it on the mantle, though his hands sweated to open it. He worried that the letter could mean that they would have to return to England or, even worse, that Fox would have to leave them. He bit his hands in worry, anxious for Mulder to return or Walter so he could at least release his tensions in his older lover's arms. 

Mulder arrived earlier than usual, a little upset. 

"What is it, Fox?" 

"I have been released from my duties." 

Alex nearly burst out laughing. "He didn't!" 

Mulder shook his head. "He didn't, but his 16 year old son on the other hand..." 

Alex laughed aloud. 

"I am sorry you have lost your position already, Fox, but you have a letter." He was able to say after calming the nervous laughter down. 

Mulder looked for it anxiously. 

"I have placed it on the mantle. Should you wait for Walter?" 

Mulder nodded. "Yes, I want you both with me when I read." 

When Walter finally entered, his face was flushed. They set him down and gave him some wine. 

"What is it, Walter?" asked Fox. 

"The Widow did ask me to marry her, but she also said that if I wished to be with her 14 year old daughter as well" He shook his head. "I never knew such things when I was a monk." 

The two other men comforted Walter as best they could then Alex mentioned the letter in order to distract them of such an awful thing. 

Alex retrieved it from the mantle and handed it to Fox who promptly opened it. 

He read it and had to stop, his eyes wide. "I am a father, Walter, Alex," he said wonderingly. 

Walter immediately said, "You should return to be with your wife and child, Fox." 

Fox continued to read. "She says that she and our son, William, are doing well with the help of Lady Mulder, her mother and the servants who have been most gracious to her. She says that she leaves it to me if I feel it is time to return from my pilgrimage. She says that she would understand either course and would welcome me if I returned and would accept if I choose not to do so. Though she hopes that if I do choose to stay that I would return soon." 

"The Lady Dana is honorable, Fox," Walter conceded. 

"Yes, she is." Mulder looked distantly then said, "If I do return, I would wish my lovers with me. Though I could not return as Lord Mulder, it wouldn't be proper." 

Alex put his hand in Fox's and Walter did the same. Fox understood that wherever they would go, he would have his lovers by his side, no matter what. 

"When does Richard Courtois leave for Paris, Alex?" 

Alex grinned widely. 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
